It's Magic
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A new girl at school catches the eyes of Cleo, Rikki and Emma. Something about her is weird. She has a locket identical to the ones Cleo, Rikki and Emma have. But what happens when this girl discovers the Moon Pool and unleashes an evil force?
1. The New Girl

**Here's my latest story. **_**h2o: Just Add Water **_**is one of my favorite shows (and I love mermaids) so I wanted to do a story about it. In this story Cleo is dating Lewis, Rikki is dating Zane and Emma is dating Ash. I was wondering if someone could tell me a bit about Ash. I live in the U.S. and we haven't got the second season yet, so I don't really know anything about Ash. But I wanted Emma to date him because I don't really like Byron (I don't know why I don't like Byron. I just...don't like him)So anyway, here's **_**It's Magic**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

A teenage girl with curly brown hair stood at her locker, getting out her books for her next class, humming happily to herself. The girl turned around when someone called out her name.

"Cleo!" shouted a blonde boy down the hall. Cleo smiled as she watched her boyfriend come towards her.

"Hey Lewis," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Cleo, you wouldn't happen to have the history notes from last week, would you?" Lewis asked. Cleo smiled and fished her history notebook from out of her locker.

"Here," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks Cleo," Lewis said gratefully, kissing her, "You're a lifesaver." Cleo smiled as she watched Lewis rush down the hall to her next class. Cleo was about to go to her own class when she saw a girl that caught her eye. The girl had light brown skin, waist long curly black hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a sparkly green wrap top, jeans and gold ballet flats. Slung over her shoulder was a black book bag decorated with red roses. She was holding a slip of paper in her hand and looked slightly lost. Cleo guessed she was a new girl since she never saw her around.

"Ummm, excuse me," Cleo said politely, "Do you need any help?"

"Yes please," the girl said, "I'm new here and I can't find my locker. It's number 349."

"That's right next to mine," Cleo said leading the girl to her locker.

"Thank you so much," said the girl, "I've been looking for fifteen minutes for it."

"No problem" Cleo said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Sapphire," said the girl, "And yours?"

"Cleo," Cleo said, "Sapphire, that's an interesting name."

"It was my grandmothers ides that Sapphire be my name," Luna said, opening her locker, "The name of her of one of her best friends who died young in an accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cleo said.

"It's okay," said Sapphire, reaching into her bag to take out some books. That's when Cleo saw it. A locket around Sapphire's neck, identical to her own, Emma's and Rikki's, but with a Sapphire crystal above it.

"That locket," said Cleo, staring at it intently. Sapphire closed her locket and looked at Cleo.

"Oh," said Sapphire, noticing Cleo's locket, "It's the same as yours."

"Where did you get it?" Cleo asked.

"My grandmother," Sapphire said, "She said it's been passed down in my family for generations."

"Your grandmother sounds like an interesting person," Cleo said.

"She's actually a psychic," Sapphire said, "Or she claims to be. I don't really believe in all that magic mumbo-jumbo. Anyway, I've got to find my next class. I'll see you around Cleo." Sapphire waved and took off down the hall, Cleo watching her curiously.

**There's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Sappire's a Mystery

**Thanks for the great reviews! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that in this story Ash knows that Cleo, Rikki and Emma are mermaids. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Cleo found Lewis, her friends, Rikki and Emma, along with their boyfriends Zane and Ash, at lunch. When she sat down, her friends noticed the worried look on her face.

"Cleo, is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"Have you guys seen the new girl, Sapphire?" Cleo asked.

"She's in my math class," Zane said, "That reminds me, she had a locket just like you girls."

"Which is also what I noticed," Cleo said.

"But these lockets are a set," Rikki said, "Ms. Chatham said so."

"Then where did Sapphire get hers?" Emma said.

"She said her grandmother gave it to her," Cleo answered, "After finding it on a beach."

"Maybe she's a mermaid and won't admit it," Lewis suggested. Cleo shook her head.

"Sapphire said she doesn't believe in magic, but she could be lying to hide her powers," she said, "But she has a psychic grandmother."

"Well why don't you talk to her yourselves," Ash said, "She's right there." Ash pointed to Sapphire, who had just stepped out of the lunch line. Cleo waved her over to the table and made room for her.

"Why don't we invite her to the beach today?" Emma suggested, "To see if she's a mermaid. If she refuses to swim, we know somethings up."

"Or she just doesn't want to swim," Rikki pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's the best I've got," Emma said right before Sapphire reached their table.

"Hi," Sapphire said nervously, sitting down.

"Sapphire this is my boyfriend Lewis," Cleo introduced, "Rikki and her boyfriend Zane and Emma and her boyfriend Ash." Everyone said hi to Sapphire.

"Oh, you all have the same locket," Sapphire said, realizing the girls' lockets.

"You too," Emma said, "Cleo told us your grandmother gave it to you."

"Yeah she did," said Sapphire, "She found it on a beach..." Sappire's sentence trailed off as she stared at something. Cleo waved a hand in front of Sapphire's face.

"Sapphire," she said, snapping her fingers, "Care to join us back on earth."

"Cleo, who's that boy?" Sapphire asked, playing around with her locket. Cleo followed Sapphire's gaze to a boy sitting at a nearby table. Sitting there was a boy with tanned skin, longish curly dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was laughing with a few of his friends.

"Oh, that's James," Cleo said, then saw the dreamy look on Sapphire's face, "You like him don't you?" Sappire's blue-green eyes widened.

"N-No I don't," she stuttered.

"You know you're a bad liar," Cleo teased. Sapphire was about to say something when the bell for the next class rang.

"Sapphire, why don't you hang out with us after school?" Emma suggested.

"Okay," Sapphire I agreed, "I'll meet you at the front entrance."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Talking About Mako Island

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

**  
**Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire were at the beach after school. Cleo, Rikki and Emma sat safely on the beach while Sapphire was standing at the shore, holding her flats in her hand and letting the water run over her feet.

"Well, it looks like she's not a mermaid," Rikki says, "The water been touching her for a good few minute and she still hasn't turnind into a mermaid." Emma was about to answer when Sappire asked, "Guys, what's that island out there?" Emma looked at where Sapphire was pointing.

"That's Mako Island," Emma said, exchanging curious glances with Cleo and Rikki, "Why do you ask?"

"This is gonna sound crazy," Sapphire said, "But it's there's something about that island. Something eerie and mysterious."

"Well, not many people been to Mako island," Cleo said quickly, "It's surrounded by reefs. And sharks."

"Someone told me that Zane once said a mermaid lived at Mako island," Sapphire said.

"It was nothing," Rikki lied, "Just a weird clump of seaweed." Sapphire walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"I meant to ask you girls," Sapphire said, "Were you able to open your lockets? I can't open mine." Sapphire fiddled with the lock on her locket.

"We can't open ours either," Emma lied, "Must be a defect in the design or something." Sapphire nodded and continued to finger her locket.

"Is it possible to get to Mako Island?" she asked. Cleo, Rikki and Emma looked at each other with a slightly panicked look.

"Why do you ask?" asked Cleo.

"I would love to explore it," Sapphire said, "It looks cool. And who knows what there is to find."

Cleo Emma and Rikki looked at each other as if to say _We know._

"You know there's not much on Mako Island," said Rikki, "Just plants. A few wild animals." _A mermaid pool,_ Rikki thought.

"So," said Cleo, trying to steer the subject out of its dangerous waters, "Why don't you ask James out?" Sapphire blushed.

"Cleo, I barley know him," she said.

"Oh come on," Cleo said, "I saw you two when you were dissecting that frog in science class. You looked so cute together."

"Yeah, bonding over frog guts," Sapphire laughed, "Really romantic."

"Hey, Sappire!" called a voice. The girls turned to see James walking toward them. He was dressed in a pair of red and black swimming trunks and holding a dark purple and green surfboard. He was soaking wet, meaning he had just gotten out of the water.

"Hi," said Sapphire nervously as Emma pulled back her legs to avoid the water dripping from James.

"Great job in science today," he said as he bending down next to where Sapphire was sitting, "I never met a girl who actually enjoyed dissecting a frog."

"Well I'm not like other girls," Sapphire said, thinking _Oh my god, that sounded so corny__. _James' grin widened.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," Sapphire said. James winked at her before leaving. Sapphire let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"Sapphire, he's totally interested in you," Emma said, "You should ask him out."

"I don't know," said Sapphire, "I'm not really good at asking guys out. I usually just wait for them to ask me out."

"What is with you girls and waiting for the guy to ask you out?" Rikki said, rolling her eyes, "It's the twenty-first century for crying out loud."

"Not all of us are as bold as you Rikki," Cleo giggled. Rikki shrugged.

"I'm just saying," Rikki said, "You can't always wait for the guy."

"Did you ask out Zane or did he ask you out?" Emma asked.

"Well me and Zane just sort of happened," Rikki said. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You know there's a dance at school next week," Rikki continued, "You should ask James to it." Sapphire looked at James retreating form.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Sapphire asked.

"You won't know if you don't try," Emma said. Sapphire stood up, slipping back on her gold ballet flats and ran over to James. Cleo, Rikki and Emma watched as the two talked for a while. The Sapphire walked back to them, an emotionless look on her face.

"So what happened?" asked Cleo. Sapphire's face broke out into a smile as she said, "He said yes!"

**Well, there's the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Venus and the Full Moon

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water**

Sapphire sat in her room later that day, looking out the window. She had a view of the ocean and Mako Island. Something about the island seemed to be calling out to her. A full moon hung over the island, casting an eerie glow over it. Sapphire fingered her locket as she stared at island.

_I have to go to Mako Island, _Sapphire said, _I don't know why I'm having these feelings, but I think Mako Island will hold some answers. _Sapphire made her way downstairs.

"Where are you going honey?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to go out on my boat," Sapphire said. Her father had brought her a boat for her sixteenth birthday before they moved. Grabbing her denim jacket from the coat rack near the door, Sapphire said, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't be out to late," her father said from his seat in the living room.

"I won't," said Sapphire, walking out the door. She made her way to the marina, where her boat was being kept. It was a small white boat lined with blue fish. She got into it and made her way toward Mako Island. It didn't take long for her to reach Mako Island. The island looked slightly creepy as Sapphire tied her boat to a rock so it wouldn't float away. Sapphire carefully explored Mako Island, the moonlight and stars being her only source of light. That was until she fell down a hole and down a dark narrow tunnel.

"Ow," Sapphire said when she hit solid ground. She stood up, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She seemed to be in some sort of underground tunnel with various other tunnels leading different ways. She just kept going straight until she reached what looked like a the inside of a volcano. There was also a small pool there, reflecting the full moon.

"Cool," she said, looking around. And that's when she noticed it. She wouldn't of noticed it if the moonlight hadn't been hitting it at just the right angle. It was the carving of a mermaid on the wall right above the pool. Sapphire took out her phone and snapped a picture of it. She couldn't wait to show Cleo, Rikki and Emma what she found. Sapphire made he way out the cave when she realized. There were four tunnels leading away from the cave and she didn't know which one to take. Sapphire looked back at the pool.

"That must lead back outside," she said. Sapphire wasn't eager about getting her clothes wet, but she didn't really have a choice. Sapphire took a deep breath and went into the pool. She surfaced, shivering from the cold water. And that's when it happened. The pool began to bubble glow an eerie blue and little particles of water ascended into the air up to the moon visable in the mouth of the volcano. Then it stopped.

_Weird, _Sapphire thought. She swam over to the carving of the mermaid. It was what Sapphire guessed would be the actual size of a mermaid a the mermaid was wearing a scaly halter bikini top. Sapphire ran a hand over the carving. Why was it here? The way the moonlight hit the carving, it almost looked..._alive_. That's when a jet of black light shot out of the chest of the carving and disappeared under the water, hitting Sapphire's locket on the way. The locket opened. Sapphire looked at it in shock, still trying to process what just happened here. Sapphire had never been the type to believe in magic, but she couldn't explain what just happened. And she couldn't believe the picture in the locket either. It was a black and white picture of a girl with curly hair reaching midway down her back. But the odd thing about the girl was that she had the tail of a mermaid. She seemed to be laying on her stomach on a beach, her head resting in her hands and her tail up. Sapphire looked from the picture in the locket to the picture on the cave. But there was no way they were they same. The carving had long straight hair, her eyes narrower than the girl's in the picture and her lips were thinner. Sapphire decided to find out all this stuff in the morning. She had to get home. Sapphire took a deep breath and dove underwater. There was a tunnel leading out to the ocean. Sapphire swam to her boat and made her way back to land.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Sapphire was exhausted from her little night trip. She woke up at noon and decided to take a bubble bath. She ran the water and got into it. She wasn't in the water for ten seconds when a weird tingling sensation ran through her body. Next thing she knew, her legs disappeared, replaced by a large ice blue mermaid tail and an ice blue halter bikini top covered her chest.

"What the?" Sapphire said, flopping her tail. Sapphire grabbed her cell phone, which was resting on a small table near the tub. But she realized, who could she call? Then remembered Cleo gave her her number. Cleo seemed like the type to be able to keep a secret like this. Sapphire called her, thanking god that her parents choose today to not be home.

"Hello?" came a guys voice. Sapphire recognized it as Lewis and raised an eyebrow.

"Lewis?" Sapphire said, "Why are you answering Cleo's cell?" There was a pause.

"Cleo it's for you," Lewis said. Cleo's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Cleo why is Lewis answering your cell?" Sapphire asked with a knowing grin. Cleo cleared her throat.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," Cleo said, "So why did you call?"

"Well, I kinda need...help," Sapphire said, looking at her tail.

"With what?" Cleo asked, "Homework?"

"No," said Sapphire, "Look if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone." Cleo promised.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Sapphire said, "But I got into my tub to take a bath and turned into a mermaid." There was silence

"Sapphire, did you go to Mako Island?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah," said Sapphire. She heard Cleo groan over the phone.

"What happened?" Cleo asked, "Did you find a pool inside a volcano?"

"Yeah," said Sapphire, wondering why it seemed like Cleo knew so much about this.

"I'll be right there," Cleo said, "Just chill." Sapphire gave her the address and told her there was a spare key to open the door under the welcome mat. Cleo said she would be there soon and hung up. Sapphire was waiting for nearly an hour when she heard Cleo's voice ring out through the house, "Sapphire, where are you?"

"In the bathroom," Sapphire shouted. Sapphire panicked however when she heard more than one pair of feet come up the steps. Cleo opened the door and standing there was Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Lewis and an old woman with blonde-gray hair.

"Cleo-" Sapphire began to say.

"It's okay Sapphire," Cleo said, "We all know what you're going through."

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Cleo, Rikki and I are mermaids," Emma said.

"And I know they're mermaids," Lewis said. The old woman touched Sapphire's tail curiously.

"I've only seen this once," she said.

"Ummm, excuse me," Sapphire asked the woman, "But who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Chatham," said the woman, "I was once a mermaid too."

"Once?" Sapphire asked.

"It's a long story," Ms. Chatham said, "But I do know why your tail is a different color."

"It is?" Sapphire asked. Cleo nodded.

"Rikki, Emma and I have orange tails," she said, "Ms. Chatham, why is she a different color?"

"It was the alignment of Venus to the full moon," Ms. Chatnam said.

"Ah, the full moon," Rikki said, nodding knowingly, "The reason Cleo, Emma and I were locked in Cleo's house all night."

"Why were you locked up?" Sapphire asked. She was just full of questions on this mermaid thing.

"I'll explain later," Rikki said.

"So what about this moon alignment thing?" Sapphire asked Ms. Chatham.

"Well, how Venus is basically an ongoing lightning storm," Ms. Chatham said, "Well, the planet emits energy that, when combined with the power of the full moon, can cause a color change like this." Ms. Chatham gestured to Sapphire's tail.

"You said you saw this before," Lewis said, "When?" A sad look crossed Ms. Chatham's face.

"Now's not the time for that story," Ms. Chatnam said, wringing her hands, "Let's get Sapphire dry." Lewis and Rikki helped lift Sapphire out of the bath and dry her off. She turned back into a human once dry.

"Cleo, Rikki, Emma," Ms, Chatham said, "Take Sapphire for a walk. Tell her what she needs to know."

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Explanations

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water**

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire were taking a walk along the beach, a good distance from the water.

"So can someone explain this mermaid thing to me?" Sapphire asked. Cleo spoke first.

"Well, you'll turn into a mermaid whenever you come in contact with water," Cleo said. Sapphire raised an eyebrow at her.

"Even a drop?" Sapphire asked. Cleo nodded. Sapphire ran a hand through her black hair, letting out a sigh.

"What else?" she asked.

"Well, remember I told you that during the the full moon Cleo, Emma and I were locked in Cleo's house?" Rikki said.

"Yeah," said Sapphire, "What was up with that?"

"Well the full moon has a weird effect on mermaids if we see it," Rikki said, "Last night Cleo, Emma and I were in Cleo house with every window covered and any cracks covered. We can't even see the reflection of the full moon or we go kinda loopy."

"Loopy how?" Sapphire asked.

"Emma was the first one of us effected by the full moon," said Cleo, "She was stuck as a mermaid for the whole full moon. And she was all carefree, unlike her usual self."

"Then Cleo was turned into a Siren for the full moon," Rikki said.

"And during the full moon Rikki set fire to anything within three feet of her," Emma said, "Including dehydrating Zane when kissing him."

"You set fire to things?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah," said Rikki, "We all have special powers. Cleo can manipulate water and expand water and control wind, Emma can freeze water and summon storms and I can boil water and create fire and lightning."

"So that means I have powers too?" Sapphire asked in an excited voice. Rikki shrugged.

"Probably," she said.

"Why don't you try?" Cleo suggested, "Just hold your hand out to the water and concentrate."

"Okay," said Sapphire nervously. She took a few steps toward the water and held out her hand. Nothing happened for a few minutes. The a stream of water broke away, following the movements of Sapphire's hand.

"That's my power," Cleo said.

"But I can't make it expand," Sapphire said, trying to do so, "I can just move it around." Sapphire placed the water back in the ocean.

"You may have other powers that will show themselves in time," Cleo said.

"Ms. Chatham was once a mermaid too," said Emma opening her locket, "That's her on the left. That's why she knows so much about us. Cleo and Rikki have the same picture in their lockets." Sapphire looked at the picture.

"Who are the other two?" she asked.

"Gracie and Julia," Emma said, "Ms. Chatham's friends."

"Where are they now?" Sapphire asked.

"They're both dead," Rikki said. A sad look crossed Sapphire's face.

"That must be so hard for Ms. Chatham," she said, "Which reminds me, my locket opened the day I was in that weird pool."

"The moon pool," corrected Rikki as Sapphire opened the locket, "That's where Cleo, Emma and I became mermaids too." Sapphire opened her locket to show the girls.

"That girl is a mermaid too," said Cleo is surprise.

"It doesn't look like Gracie or Julia," Emma said, "I wonder who it is."

"And when I was in the moon pool there was a carving of a girl on the wall," Sapphire said, "Right above the pool. Of a mermaid girl. When I touched it this jet of black light shot out." Cleo looked at her oddly.

"We never saw a carving," she said.

"It's the way the moonlight was hitting it that made me see the carving," said Sapphire, closing her locket, "It almost made the carving look..._alive_." There was an uncomfortable silence for a while as the girls pondered the carving.

"What's it like down there?" Sapphire asked, gazing at the ocean, "Under the water?" Cleo, Emma and Rikki exchanged grins.

"Why don't you come and see?" Cleo suggested. The four girls ran into the water and turned into mermaids just as they dove under. Sapphire could honestly say she never experienced anything like it before. Swimming as a mermaid was so much different from swimming as a human. She was faster and it felt like the water was working with her. And the view was amazing. All the different color coral reefs and schools of fish. Cleo zoomed by waving, hanging onto the fin of a dolphin. Rikki and Emma were weaving through coral reefs. A dolphin came up to Sappire, pushing its nose against her face as if trying to fin out what she was. Sapphire giggled and pet it. The dolphin swam off and Sapphire followed behind it, admiring the beautiful scenery. Emma pointed up, signaling the girls to surface. Once they reached the surface, Sapphire said, "That was amazing!"

"Sapphire, do you think we can see if we can find that carving?" Emma asked.

"Okay," Sapphire said, "But I'm not sure how to get to the moon pool from here."

"It's okay, we'll lead," Rikki said. The girls dove underwater again. Sapphire followed behind the three of them. They lead her to a tunnel that Sapphire recognized as the once that she swam out of the first time she came to Mako Island. When they surfaced in the moon pool, Sapphire looked at the place she saw the carving, but couldn't find it.

"It's hard to see," she said, "I only saw it last night because of the moonlight."

"Well it's still here," Rikki said, "We just have to find it."

"I think I found the eye," said Cleo, tracing the eyes with her finger.

"I've got a tail fin," said Emma, tracing the tail fin with her finger. By working together the girls were able to slowly piece together the carving so they could all see it.

"Another mermaid," said Rikki, "Who is she?"

"If what Sapphire said is true, she can't be good news," Emma said, "I mean, a jet of black light shooting out of the carving. It sounds sinister."

"We should tell Ms. Chatham about this," Cleo suggested, "She may know what's going on." The other girls agreed and the dove back underwater, making their way back to land.

**There's the end of chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The Story

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Ms. Chatham and Lewis were still at Sapphire's house when the girls got back.

"Oh, you girls are back," Ms. Chatham said.

"Ms. Chatham, do you know this girl?" Sapphire asked, sitting next to Ms. Chatham and showing her the picture in her locket. Ms. Chatham's eyes widened.

"Emilia," she said, reaching out to hold the locket.

"You know that girl?" Cleo asked as Lewis sat on the arm rest of the couch to see the picture.

"Yes," Ms. Chatham said sadly, "Girls, sit down, this is a long story." Cleo, Rikki and Emma took a seat as Ms. Chatham began to start her story.

"Emilia was also a mermaid," Ms. Chatham said, "Gracie, Julia and I first met her at the moon pool. The three of us were swimming there just to hang out. We were surprised to find a mermaid already there. We knew her from school. It was Emilia. And like you Sapphire, her tail was an ice blue color. We bonded because we all shared the same special ability. Emilia became a friend of ours. We had so much fun together."

"How come she's not in your locket picture?" Emma asked.

"That's another thing we had in common," Ms. Chatham continued, "We all had the same locket and Emilia had her own picture in hers. But one day, Gracie, Julia and I had a fight with Emilia. It was so foolish." Ms. Chatham sniffed and Cleo handed her a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"Thank you Cleo," she said, "As I said, we got into a silly fight with Emilia. I don't even remember what it was about. She ran off. We never saw her again. The picture inside your lockets, Cleo, Rikki and Emma, was taken after Emilia's disappearance."

"Oh, no," Cleo said. Ms. Chatham dabbed her eyes as she began to cry.

"We searched everywhere for her," she continued, "The moon pool, land, the water. She wasn't anywhere to be found. And that night was the full moon so we were especially worried about her. She wasn't at school the next day. I remember her parents were devastated. They called the police and searched for her. To this day, I still don't know what happened to her." Cleo put an arm around Ms. Chatham to comfort her.

"How _did _you get that locket?" Ms. Chatham asked Sapphire.

"My grandmother gave it to me," Sapphire said, "She said she found it on a beach. But Emilia must have given it to her before disappearing. My grandmother may have known Emilia's secret and Emilia wanted her to keep the locket. But why would my grandmother lie and say she found it on the beach? And why did she give the locket to me?"

"There's something else Ms. Chatham," Rikki said, "Above the moon pool there was a carving of a mermaid. Sapphire said that during the full moon, the light reflected on it and made it seem almost alive. Then a jet of black light shot out of it." Ms. Chatham raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening," Ms. Chatham said, "You girls stay alert. Whatever that was couldn't of been good."

"I'll go online and see if I can find anything about that mermaid carving," Lewis said.

"And we can go back to the moon pool and search for any more clues," Emma said to Cleo, Rikki and Sapphire, "Ms. Chatham's right. Whatever this is can't be good."

**There's the end of chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. The Mermaid

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Sapphire, Lewis, Zane and Ash sat at lunch the next day talking about the dance that week.

"So Sapphire, did you find out what you were going to wear?" Emma asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"Not really," she said, "I've never really gone to alot of school dances so I kinda don't know what to wear."

"Why don't Emma, Rikki and I come over today and help you out?" Cleo suggested, "We could have a sleepover!" she added excitedly. Rikki groaned.

"You don't like sleepovers?" Zane asked.

"They're not really my scene," Rikki said.

"Come on Rikki, it'll be fun," Emma said, "Remember how much fun you had at my slumber party?" Rikki thought for a moment.

"Okay," Rikki said, "But I'm leaving if it gets to girly."

"Guys," Sapphire said, "Do you know her?" Everyone followed Sapphire's gaze to a girl sitting at a table in the corner by herself. She wasn't eating, just staring at the group of Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Sapphire, Lewis, Zane and Ash. She was actually really creepy. Dressed in all black. A black halter top, black jeans with silver chains on them and black stiletto boots. Her hair was straight, waist long and black. Her skin was pale, her eyes made up with black eyeshadow, bringing out her piercing light blue eyes. Her lips, which were in a slight frown, had on black lip stick. Her nails, which she was tapping on the table, were unusually long and painted black.

"No," said Cleo slowly.

"Why is she staring like that?" Ash said,

"I'll go talk to her," Sapphire offered getting up. She walked over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire," Sapphire said, holding out her hand. The girl looked at Sapphire curiously.

"I'm Lilith," the girl said, shaking Sapphire's hand. Lilith's hand was unusually cold.

"Cool locket," Lilith said.

"Thanks," said Sapphire, touching her locket, "My grandmother gave it to me..." Sapphire's sentence trailed off as she felt her blood freeze in her veins. She recognized who Lilith was.

"I-I have to go," Sapphire stuttered turning around and sitting back down in her seat, her face unusually pale.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Emma asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's her," Sapphire said quietly.

"Who?" Zane asked.

"The girl. The mermaid, from the carving in the moon pool," Sapphire said. She filled in Zane and Ash on what she and the girls found in the moon pool.

"Are you sure?" Lewis asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Her face. I remember it from the moon pool," she said, "It's her." They looked back over at the table, but the girl was gone.

"She's gone!" Cleo said in surprise. They looked around but the girl was no where in sight.

"This is bad," Rikki said, "Really, really bad. She probably knows who we are. That's why she's staring at us."

"That doesn't explain how she suddenly vanished," Emma said.

"This might," said Lewis, pulling papers out his book bag, "I looked up that carving online and found an interesting mermaid legend." He spread out the papers on the table.

"Long ago, there was a mermaid named Luna," he began, "And she was a good mermaid, like you girls. Helping out people who drowned in the sea. She lived a happy life until she discovered her husband was cheating on her. From that moment on, Luna was bitter, cold and evil. She began to sink ships, small boats, anything. It's said that a sorceress imprisoned her in stone, only to be released by the touch of another mermaid. A good mermaid."

"So your saying that girl, Lilith she said her name was, is really Luna," Sapphire said, "And _I _released her?"

"Yeah," Lewis said, "Sorry." Sapphire sighed heavily, holding her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this," she moaned, "This is all my fault. Luna's a menace and I set her free."

"It's okay," Cleo said, "We'll find a way to stop her?"

"How?" Sapphire said, looking up, tears shining in her blue-green eyes, "The legend said a sorceress stopped her. That sorceress is probably long gone by now." Cleo thought for a moment.

"Didn't you say your grandmother is a psychic?" Cleo asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Do you think she could find this sorceress?" Cleo said, "Or see into the future or something? Something that may give us a clue how to stop Luna?"

"She should be able too," Sapphire said, "Not that I really believe in her abilities. But there was a time I didn't believe in mermaids, so it can't hurt to ask. And she is coming over today. I could ask her."

**Well, there's the end of chapter 7. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. It's A Mystery

**_H2O NOW HAS ITS OWN CATEGORY UNDER TV SHOWS!!_ Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

"Sapphire, your friends are here!" Sapphire's mother called upstairs.

"Send them up mom!" Sapphire called back down. It wasn't long before Sapphire heard footsteps coming upstairs and a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, sitting up in her bed. Cleo, Emma amd Rikki walked into her room, each carrying a large bag and sleeping bag and gasped.

"This room is so cool," Rikki said. The furniture was a royal blue color with handel carved in the shape of seahorses and the wallpaper on the walls were of underwater creatures, giving the room the feeling of actually being underwater. There was also a large fish tank against the opposite wall.

"You collect fish?" Cleo asked, walking over to the fish tank.

"Yeah," Sapphire said.

"Me too," Cleo said, staring at the fish.

"I thought we were here to talk about the dance and Luna, not fish," Emma said, closing the door.

"Well my grandmother isn't going to be here for a few more minutes," Sapphire said, "So we could get started on the dance." Sapphire opened her closet and she and the girls began to go trough it, looking for something for Sapphire to wear to the dance.

"What about this?" Cleo said, holding up a plain green dress. Sapphire wrinkeled her nose.

"To plain," Sapphire said, "That's something my mother got me and I hated it."

"This is cute," Emma said, pulling out a knee length purple dress with a ruffled bottom and ruffles on the neckline.

"To rufflyish," Sapphire said.

"Is rufflyish even a word?" Cleo asked.

"It is now," Sapphire said. The continued to look through her closet.

"What's this?" Rikki asked, reaching for something all the way in the back of the closet. She pulled out a sparkly ice blue blue dress. The bottom was cut with one side longer than the other and had little royal blue ruffles.

"That's cute," Sapphire said, "I forgot I had this." Suddenly, the doorbell rang downstairs.

"That must be my grandmother," Sapphire said, leading the girls downstairs to get the door.

"Grandma!" she said happily, hugging her. Sapphire's grandmother did have a psychic look to her. She was wearing a long purple gypsy skirt with gold shoes and a green and purple floral blouse. A green and gold scarf was wrapped around her black hair. She had on heavy gold earrings, and a heavy gold necklace, several gold bracelets on each arm and gold rings.

"Sapphire!" her grandmother said, "You've grown so much."

"You say that everytime you come Grandma," Sapphire said, "Why don't you sit down? Mom's making dinner and dad should be home from work soon." Sapphire led her grandmother to the livng room.

"By the way, these are my friends Cleo, Rikki and Emma," Sapphire introduced, "We actually wanted to ask you something."

"It's about the locket, isn't it," her grandmother said.

"Yes," said Sapphire, "Is there something about your friend that you're not telling me." Her grandmother smiled.

"I suspect that you got the locket open and found out my friend, Emilia, was a mermaid," her grandmother said, "Which must mean you and your friends are mermaid too." Sapphire's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked. Her grandmother chuckled.

"You never did believe in my abilities Sapphire," her grandmother said, "But I saw this day coming."

"But why did you lie?" Sapphire asked, "You said you found the locket on the beach. You said your friends name was Sapphire."

"I wanted you named Sapphire because of the stone in the locket," her grandmother said, "And I lied about the locket because I knew you would asked why Emilia gave it to me. I don't know why Emilia gave me that locket. She disappeared the same day she gave it to me. Any time I try to look into why or how she disappeared, I get nothing. It's a mystery."

**Well, there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Tests and a New Power

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire slept in Sapphire's room that night. the light from her fish tank cast eerie shadows on the walls.Neither of the girl could sleep though. They were talking about Luna.

"Do you think there's a connection between Emilia's disappearence and Luna?" Emma asked.

"Na," Rikki said, "That legend said Luna was defeated long ago by a sorceress. Ms. Chatham never told us of any sorceress."

"I wish we knew _where _Luna was," Sapphire said, staring at her ceiling, "We need to stop her before she does something bad-" Sapphire was cut off by Cleo's cell ringing.

"Sorry," Cleo said, digging her cell phone out her bag.

"Hello," she said into it, "Hi Lewis...no...um okay, we'll meet at my house." Cleo hung up.

"Lewis wants to meet at my house tomorrow," Cleo said, "He wants to take a few tests to see how Sapphire's mermaid form differs from ours."

"Oh joy," Rikki said sarcastically.

"He's just trying to help," Emma said, "Now we better get to sleep."

* * *

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire were in Cleo's bathroom the next evening in their mermaid forms, leaning against the bathtub. Cleo's dad and sister were gone for the day, so no one would barge in on them. Lewis had out most of his research from the mermaids.

"Okay I'm gonna need a scale from each of each of you. Sapphire you first," Lewis said, taking out his tweezers. He went for Sapphire's ice blue tail until Sapphire's phone rang from the clothes hamper. She reached for it, but couldn't grab it. And it wasn't easy to move with a tail bigger than yourself.

"Lewis, can you please?" Sapphire asked. Lewis handed her her phone. Sapphire put it to her ear saying, "Hello?"

"James!" she said happily, her tail flopping up and missing Lewis tweezers. Lewis rolled his eyes while the girls giggled.

"I can't wait until the dance either," she said, her tail flopping up and down, making Lewis's job harder for him.

"Dinner tonight?!" Sapphire practically squealed, her tail successfully hitting Lewis right in the face. The girls tried not to laugh as Lewis frowned and lunged for Sapphire's tail.

"I'd love to! I'll see you at seven" Sapphire said, flopping her tail again, making Lewis miss it and fall foward on the floor, "I'll see you tonight." Sapphire hung up her phone and smiled. Then she saw Lewis on the floor.

"Lewis, why are you on the floor?" Sapphire said.

"Your flopping tail of doom," Lewis said, getting off the floor and successfully plucking a scale.

"Finally," he said, putting it under a microscope. He easily took scales from Cleo, Rikki and Emma without any more accidents. He also measured each of their tails.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be a difference in you scales except color," Lewis said, "Although there's a small difference in size. Cleo, your tail is a bit smaller than others, probably for agility Emma, your tail is thinner than the others, probably for speed. Rikki, your tail is a bit bigger than the others, probably for strength. And Sapphire, your tail is a bit longer, which means you can probably swim for longer distances. Now Sapphire, have you found out any other powers besides controlling water."

"I can talk to sea creatures," Sapphire said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Remember when I went on that morning swim this morning?" Sapphire said to the girls, "Well, a few dolphins stopped me and asked what I was. I nearly fainted from shock."

"That's interesting," Lewis said, "Maybe you can ask them if they know what happened to Emilia. And if they know anything about Luna."

"Yeah," Cleo said, "They must know something."

"I'll ask," Sapphire said, "But right now I have date to get ready for so pass me a towel so I can dry off."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. The Date

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water or the song** **_Miss Independent._**

"How do I look?" Sapphire asked. She had been in her room for nearly two hours getting ready for her date. Cleo, Rikki and Emma were waiting downstairs to see her.

"Whoa," Rikki said in surprise. Sapphire was wearing a shimmery purple spaghetti strap knee length dress that flared out at the bottom. She was wearing royal blue tear drop earrings with a royal blue choker that had a light purple rose on it, silver bangles and shimmery three inch purple pumps. She had on dark purple eyeshadow, bringing out her blue-green eyes and shimmery lip gloss. Her hair was put up in a fancy bun with strands in her face

"Knockout," Emma said.

"James won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Cleo said.

"Isn't that dress a bit short," Sapphire's mother said, coming out the kitchen.

"Mom, it's fine," Sapphire whined.

"And I think that neckline is showing to much clevage," her mother continued, reaching to pull up Sapphire's neckline. Luckily, the doorbell saved her. Sapphire rushed to the door and opened it to see James wearing a button down red shirt and dark jeans with black converse sneakers.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sapphire said, grabbing her silver purse, "We'll be at _Seafood Palace_!" she called back to her parents, "I'll be home by 11!"

Cleo, Rikki and Emma waited at Sapphire' house, dying to here how the date went. Suddenly, Rikki's ring tone, _Miss Independent _by Kelly Clarkson, started playing. Rikki answered it.

"Hello?" she said, "Hey Zane...WHAT?!...Are you sure?...She is...oh my god, we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Zane saw Luna at the restaurant James took Sapphire to for their date," Rikki said, "He was passing by and saw Luna just staring at them."

"Let's go," Cleo said. The girls got up and headed for the door.

"Are you girls heading home?" asked Sapphire's father.

"Yeah," Emma lied, "Tell Sapphire we hope her date went well." Once they were out the door, the three girls ran to the restaurant. There was a man at the door, taking names for reservations.

"How are we going to get pass him?" Emma asked. Cleo saw a glass of water next to him.

"I've got it," Cleo said. She held out a hand and made the water burst right into the man's face. The girls raced by him while he wiped the water off.

"There's Luna," Rikki said, "And James and Sapphire." James and Sapphire sat at a table not far from her, but Sapphire had her back to Luna, who was dressed in her usual all black. Luna was staring at Sapphire and James with an emotionless look. A waiter passed by them Sapphire with a glass of water on a tray. The girls watched Luna reach out a hand under the table. The glass of water spilled. Right on Sapphire. Sapphire jumped up from the table, said something to James, and ran to the bathroom. Cleo, Rikki and Emma followed her.

"Sapphire, are you in here?" Cleo asked.

"Last stall," Sapphire's voice said. They found her in the handicap stall, sitting on the ground in her mermaid form.

"I can't believe this happened," Sapphire said, "Right in the middle of my date."

"It was Luna," Emma said, "She was sitting at a table behind you. She used her powers to make the water spill."

"Well how am I gonna dry off?" Sapphire said.

"I've got it," said Rikki, kneeling next to Sapphire. She held out a hand over Sapphire's tail, heating up the water. Sapphire was dry in about a minute.

"Thanks a bunch Rikki," she said, hugging her.

"No, problem," Rikki said, "We'll stay here in case Luna tries something else." Sapphire smiled and left the bathroom. The girls peered out the door to look for Luna, but she was gone.

* * *

Cleo, Rikki and Emma hid behind a bush while James and Sapphire were saying good night in front of her door.

"I had a great time," Sapphire said.

"Me too," said James, "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too," Sapphire said, "So I'll see you at the dance tomorrow."

"Yeah," James said with a grin. Then he leaned forward and kissed Sapphire right on the lips. Sapphire was surprised at first, then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands went to her waist. They were actually kissing for quite a while.

"Won't the brain die without oxygen?" Rikki asked. Cleo and Emma shushed her. James and Sapphire parted and shared one last goodnight before James left. Once James was out of earshot, Cleo,Rikki and Emma rushed to Sapphire.

"Oh my god, he kissed you," Cleo said excitedly.

"How can you kiss so long without your brain dying from oxygen deprivation?" Rikki asked.

"What was it like?" Emma asked. Sapphire had a dreamy look on her face.

"It was perfect," she said.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Controlling the Human Body

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"So Sapphire had a good time with James yesterday?" Lewis asked as he and Cleo were sitting on a rock in one of the more secluded parts of the beach, so nobody was there.

"Yeah," Cleo said, "We had some problems with Luna though."

"Oh no," said Lewis, "Did she do anything bad?"

"She did make water spill on Sapphire," Cleo said, "So Sapphire had to run to the bathroom before anything happened. And then by the time we got her dry, Luna was gone." Lewis was about to answer, but instead, stared at a spot in front of him.

"Lewis?" Cleo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Cleo get out of here," Lewis said, urgency in his voice. Cleo followed his gaze and saw what he was taking about. Luna was standing near the shore. Before Cleo even had a chance to move, Luna geld out her hand, and Cleo suddenly couldn't move. Luna closed her hand and Cleo felt as if something was squeezing at her heart. It was getting hard to breath. She fell off the rock and lay in the sand twitching and holding her chest.

"Cleo!" called out Lewis's voice. His voice sounded so far away. He kneeled next to her. Cleo's face was beginning to look deathly pale. A small tail of blood trailed from her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at Luna, who was just standing there with a sick, twisted smile on her face. Suddenly, water spurted from the ocean, hitting Luna. It only took seconds for Luna to turn into a mermaid. She had a black tail and a scaly black halter bikini top. Sapphire's head emerged from the water as she shot another jet of water at Luna, knocking her into the sand. Luna got up, flopped over to the ocean and dived in. Sapphire dragged herself onto the shore- it wasn't easy moving when you have a mermaid tail instead of legs- and made her way over to Cleo.

"What happened to her?" Sapphire said. Cleo had stopped twitching, but she was still pretty pale.

"Luna did something to her," Lewis said, "All she did was hold out her hand and Cleo had some kind fit. It's like she was destroying her from the inside."

"Cleo, can you here me?" Sapphire asked, as Lewis wiped the blood from Cleo's mouth.

"Yeah," Cleo said weakly, "What was she doing? It's like she was controlling my body." Lewis snapped his fingers in realization.

"She was controlling your blood!" he said, "The body is mostly water and she was using it to her advantage." Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" she said, "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

"If Luna can do that, that means you two might be able to do it too," Lewis said.

"Oh no," Sapphire said, "I saw that episode of Avatar and it gave me nightmares for a week. There's no way I'm controlling someone else's body."

"Sapphire's right," Cleo said as Lewis helped her sit up, "I don't want anyone going through what I just went through."

"Cleo, are you okay?" Sapphire asked.

"I think so," Cleo asked, "It's a good thing you were in the water."

"That reminds me," Sapphire said, "I talked to the dolphins and got a bit of information on Emilia. They said that there is a story Emilia went into the moon pool. There was a bright light and she never came out."

"What could have happened to her?" Cleo asked. Sapphire shrugged.

"I checked the cave of the moon pool and the bottom of the moon pool," Sapphire said, "But there was nothing that looked like human remains. No bones, no clothes, no jewelry, nothing. It's weird. It's like she just disappeared into thin air."

"Do you think there's some connection between Emilia and Luna?" Lewis asked, "Maybe Luna vaporized her or something."

"But Luna was in stone at the time," Sapphire said, "What ever it is, it's dangerous. We have to stop Luna."

"But she keeps popping up in random places," Lewis said, "How do we know where she'll appear?"

"First she targeted Sapphire," Cleo said, "Then me."

"She's getting us one by one," Sapphire said, "And her attacks are getting more deadly." As if on cue, Lewis cell phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said into it, his eyes widened.

"Okay Zane slow down," he said, "Zane...Zane slow down...Zane are you crying?...okay, okay your not crying. No need to bite off my head...speak slower...that's better...she's what?!... what happened...Luna did something to her?...okay, we'll meet you at your house."

"What happened?" asked Sapphire. The sun had finally dried her off and she was human again.

"Luna attacked Rikki while she and Zane where in his pool," Lewis said, "He said it was weird. The pool wasn't heating up, but Rikki seemed to burn with a fever."

"She must be controlling Rikki's blood like she did to me," Cleo said,"She was boiling it. She must have more than just one power."

"But why didn't she try something like that with me?" Sapphire asked, "All she did was spill water on me."

"There's no time to figure it out," Lewis said, helping Cleo up, "We have to get to Zane's house."

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Picking Them Off One By One

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Lewis, Cleo and Sapphire rushed to Zane's large house. Cleo rang the doorbell frantically. Zane opened the door.

"How's she doing?" Cleo asked as Zane led them inside.

"Better," Zane said, "I managed to bring her fever down a bit." He led them into the living room where Rikki was laying on the couch, wearing her blue bikini. Her pale skin was slightly red and there was a blue cold rag on her forehead. She seemed to be asleep. Zane sat on the arm rest, brushingRikki's light blonde bangs out of her face. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked softly.

"No," Rikki croaked, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," Zane said, going into the kitchen.

"Luna did this to you?" Sapphire asked. Rikki nodded.

"She just came out of nowhere," Rikki said, "And it felt like my whole body was on fire. By the time Zane got me out of the pool, Luna was gone."

"Here's your water," Zane said, handing her a glass. Rikki drank it all in practically one gulp.

"We think Luna's trying to pick us off one by one," Sapphire said, "She just attacked Cleo and now you."

"I'm warning Emma," Cleo said, taking out her cell phone and dialing Emma's number. She held it to her ear as it rung.

"Emma?" she said, "Are you okay?...good...you're at the moon pool?...Ash is there too?...Luna's been attacking us. First she attacked me and now Rikki...I'm okay, but Rikki has a high fever...be careful around Luna, she can control your body since the human body is mostly water...yes Sapphire and I can do it too, but we're not doing something like that, it's a terrible power...Emma?...Emma! EMMA!" Cleo hung up the phone.

"I just heard her say Luna," Cleo said, "Then a scream and laughter and Ash repeating her name over and over. We need to get to Emma. Now. Who knows what Luna did to her."

"I'm coming too," Rikki said, getting up.

"I'm coming with you," Zane said. They all rushed out the door and ran to help Emma.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Firguring it Out

**Thanks for the great reviews Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Cleo, Rikki, Sapphire, Lewis and Cleo soon reached the beach.

"You girls get to the moon pool," Lewis said, "Zane and I will take my boat."

"We should take mine," Zane suggested, "It's faster." Lewis nodded and the two boys ran off. Cleo went into the water and swam away. Sapphire was about to go in behind her when someone called her name. She turned around to see James. _Talk about bad timing_, she thought.

"I can't wait until the dance tonight," he said. Sapphire forced a smile.

"Me neither," she said, "Look, I really have to go do something important."

"Okay," James said, "I'll see you tonight."

"See ya," Sapphire said. The minute James turned around, Sapphire ran into the ocean and dived under the water.

"Oh, Sapphire," James said turning around, "I was wondering-" Then he realized Sapphire was no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" he wondered.

* * *

Sapphire sped through the water, rushing to the moon pool. She nearly collided with Rikki. Rikki gave her a stern look and waved her to the moon pool. When they surfaced in the moon pool, Rikki snapped, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry," said Sapphire, swimming to the edge of the pool, "James wanted to talk to me and I had to get rid of him, which wasn't easy. I couldn't exactly say 'I have to swim to a secret pool where my friend was just attacked by an evil mermaid.' But this isn't the time to argue. How's Emma?"

"She's doing better," said Ash who was sitting against a wall. Emma's head rested against his shoulder. Zane and Lewis were also there and Cleo was still a mermaid, leaning on the edge of the moon pool. Emma's skin was tinged blue.

"What did Luna do to her?" Rikki asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Ash said, "She held out her hand and suddenly, Emma was shivering, but the water wasn't cold. By the time I got Emma out the moon pool, Luna had disappeared."

"I've noticed something," Sapphire said, "Luna only attacks us when only no one is around except the people who already know their mermaids. Lewis and Cleo were alone on the beach. And Zane, no one was home when you and Rikki were there right?"

"Right," said Zane.

"And Ash and Emma were alone at the moon pool," Sapphire said, "We seem to be safe when we're around other people."

"So we should be safe at the dance," Emma said, "Speaking of which, we better get ready for it."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Another Attack

**Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

"Emma, the boys are here!" Emma's mother called upstairs.

"We're almost ready!" Emma called back down. She and the girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Emma was wearing a knee-length flowy pink floral dress with pink high heeled sandals and her hair in a fancy bun. Rikki was wearing a knee-length black dress with red roses on it, red high heeled sandals and her hair was left out. Cleo was wearing a purple dress slightly longer than than the other girls with red sequins on the bottom, purple pumps and her hair in thick curls.

"Come on Sapphire," Cleo said, "I'm sure you look fine." Sapphire stepped out the bathroom nervously, wearing her sprakly ice blue halter dress with one side of the hem cut higher than the other and little royal blue ruffles on the bottom. She paired it with a pair of ice blue pumps and a silver purse and silver chandelier earrings. All three girls were wearing their silver lockets.

"Guy's, I'm not feeling so good," Sapphire said, "My stomach's in knots."

"It's just butterflies," said Emma, opening her bedroom door. The girls went downstairs where the guys were waiting. They stood up once the girls entered the room.

"We won't stay out late," Emma said as they left. They passed by the beach on their way to the school dance. Suddenly, Sapphire froze in her tracks.

"Sapphire, is something wrong?" James asked.

"I'm cold," she said, "And hot. And-" Sapphire fell to the ground, gasping for breath. James kneeled next to her.

"Sapphire!" James said, holding her head in his lap, "What's happening to her?" But everyone was looking at a familiar figure in a long black dress, standing not far from them, her light blue eyes shining in the night.

"L-Luna," Sapphire chocked out.

"Girls, you have to do something," Lewis said.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" James said, "What's happening to Sapphire?" Cleo, however, summoned water from the ocean and hit Luna with it. Luna ran across the beach. Sapphire slowly stood up.

"Girls, you know what we need to do," Emma said. Cleo, Rikki and Sapphire nodded.

"Stop Luna," Rikki said, "Now. Before anyone else is hurt."

"James, I know this seems weird," Sapphire said, "But there's something really important I need to do." James raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me what it is?" he asked. Sapphire bit her bottom lip.

"It's...complicated," Sapphire said. James nodded.

"It's okay," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder "Go." Sapphire smiled and kissed his lips softly before she and the girls ran into the ocean and swam off to the moon pool.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. The Battle

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water.**

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire sped through the water. They knew immediately where to go. The moon pool. Somehow, they knew that's where Luna would be. And they were right. When they surfaced in the moon pool, Luna was sitting against the wall in her human form, casually checking her nails.

"I wondered when you four would get here," Luna said. The girls glared at her.

"Aw, why the mean faces?" Luna mocked.

"Why were you attacking us?" Cleo asked. Luna laughed coldly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luna said, "You're just a bunch of dumb, innocent mermaids, to naive to know the true powers that you hold. Just like that Emilia. Or, the old Emilia."

"How do you know Emilia?" Sapphire asked.

"I am Emilia," Luna said, "The legend said I was sealed away long ago. It was never specific about the fifty years. And the name in it is Luna because of the full moon's effect on mermaids and they couldn't get my real name. And the sorceress that locked me away, was your grandmother Sapphire." The girls looked at Emilia in shock.

"I should have never told her I was a mermaid," Emilia said, "You grandmother really is psychic Sapphire. She saw I had darkness in me, but hoped she was wrong. But when I gave her the locket and told her I was a mermaid, she knew she had to seal me away. My powers were to great. I saw how a mermaid could really use her powers. To destroy someone's body from the inside."

"You're sick," Sapphire said, "Inhuman."

"I know," Emilia chuckled, "I'm powered by the darkness in mermaids hearts. Including you three. And when I absorb the darkness in a mermaid's hear, I also get their powers."

"What darkness do we have in our hearts?" Rikki snapped.

"You should be last to talk Rikki," Emilia said with a smirk, "With your thoughts of sometimes wanting to kill Miriam because your afraid Zane will choose her over you. Emma, your envy when seeing people swimming on the swim team. And Cleo," Emilia chuckled, "Sweet, innocent Cleo. Your darkness was particularly delectable, your hatred for your sister Kim. I'm still waiting for your darkness Sapphire. That' why I spilled water on you at the restaurant. To see if you were really a mermaid."

"I don't hate Kim," Cleo mumbled, "I just strongly dislike her. Sometimes."

"You girls can join me," Emilia said, standing up, "Together we can make mermaids a truly powerful force. We won't be the sweet little creatures that young girls read about. We will be a force to be reckoned with." Cleo splashed Emilia with water, interrupting her rant.

"Your crazy," Cleo snapped, "That's not what mermaids are suppose to be."

"But it's what they can be," Emilia said, "Join me." At the same time, all four girls said "NO!" Emilia smirked.

"It's your mistake," she said, diving into the moon pool. Suddenly, the water heated up to scorching. Emma struggled to lower the temperature.

"If you won't join me," Emilia said, her head emerging from the water, "Then I'll have to kill you." Cleo held out her hand and summoned wind, trying to throw off Emilia's concentration. Emilia however summoned lightning, hitting the ground right behind Cleo, making her jump and the wind die.

"Distract her," Rikki said, "I have an idea." Cleo, Emma and Sapphire nodded. Emma kept the water cool while Rikki dove underwater and Cleo and Sapphire threw water balls at Emilia. Emilia laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" she laughed. Rikki, who was still underwater, grabbed Emilia's black tail, trying to drag her down. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Are you really that dumb?" Emilia said. She shook her tail, easily shaking off Rikki. Rikki, however, boiled the water near Emilia. But Emilia chilled the water instantly.

"Don't you understand?" Emilia said, "I posses every mermaid power. There's no way you can defeat me."

"Cleo, there is a way," said Sapphire. Cleo bit her bottom lip.

"It could be our only chance," Sapphire said, "I don't want to do it either, but we _have _to stop Emilia." Cleo nodded.

"You're right," she said. Sapphire and Cleo both held out a hand.

"Please, don't splash me again," Emilia mocked, "When will your girls understand-" Emilia was cut off by the feeling of not being able to move. Sapphire and Cleo were controlling her. Emilia laughed, puzzling the girls.

"Excellent," she said, "Your learning the true power of a mermaid. Use your hatred to hurt me. It'll only make me more powerful."

"No," Cleo said, "You're wrong. We don't hate you, but we have to protect the people we love."

"She feeds on darkness," Emma whispered to Cleo, Rikki and Sapphire, "If we cut of our source to her, she may weaken." The girls nodded. Cleo spoke first.

"Kim may annoy me, but I wouldn't trade her for any other sister," Cleo said. Emilia's eyes widened.

"And I may want to kill Miriam sometimes for flirting with Zane," Rikki said, "But I know Zane would never leave me." Cleo and Sapphire felt Emilia's resistance against them weaken

"And I do envy the people on the swimming team," Emma said, "But I love being a mermaid. Swimming as a mermaid is much more enjoyful them swimming competitively." Emilia gasped as she felt life being drained from her body. Cleo and Sapphire were struggling.

"Emma, I think we can help," Rikki said. Emma nodded and she and Rikki used their powers. Rikki boiled Emilia's blood, the Emma froze it, and so on. Until Emilia's entire body went limp and she drifted to the bottom of the moon pool. The girls put down their hands exhausted. Together, they dove underwater and dragged Emilia's body to the surface. They surfaced in time to see Lewis and Ms. Chatham run in.

"Ms. Chatham insisted on coming here," Lewis said, "I took her in my boat."

"Lewis, help us get her out of here," Cleo said, Lewis helped the girls lay Emilia on the sand.

"Ms. Chatham, Luna was Emilia all along," Emma said, "She became like this after the fight you had with her."

"Poor Emilia," Ms. Chatham said, kneeling at her side, wiping Emilia's black bangs out of her face, "She had such potential, but let this happen to her." Suddenly, Emilia's body withered away until only the skeleton of a mermaid was left.

"She let the darkness consume her," Rikki said, "She was barely human anymore." Ms. Chatham nodded.

"If you girls don't mind, I think we should bury her bones," Ms. Chatham said, "Even Emilia deserves some respect. The girls agreed that was a good idea. Once they got out the moon pool, dried and returned to human form, Lewis and them helped Ms. Chatham bury Emilia's bones in a corner of the moon pool cave. Luna could finally rest in peace.

The girls swam back to shore, following Ms. Chatham and Lewis in Lewis' boat. They didn't feel like speeding off after all that happened. Once they made it to the shore, Ash, Zane and James were still there, sitting in the sand. Ash and Zane stood up as the girls dragged themselves onto the shore. James stood up and looked at the girls in shock. Especially Sapphire. Sapphire smiled shyly, her ice blue mermaid tail flopping behind her.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she said.

"Yeah," James said slowly, walking toward Sapphire. Sapphire looked down sadly.

"You probably think I'm a freak," she said.

"Actually, I think this is really cool," James said, looking at Sapphire's tail, "Can I...?" Sapphire nodded. James bent down and stroked Sapphire's tail. A smile graced Sapphire's face.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this," Sapphire said. James smiled at her and said, "I promise. But how did all this happen?" Sapphire's smile widened as she said, "It's magic."

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. BONUS CHAPTER: No Ordinary Girl

**Here's a little bonus chapter for **_**It's Magic**_**. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Chocolate Bunny3.14159**

**MaxRideNut**

**Silver Screech**

**AvatarOfMusic**

**ellie141516**

**Maddie Loves Cows**

**pontiger 27**

**PeterPanLover**

**eagle219406**

**cherrybomb10295**

**Sessho's Gal**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own h2o: Just Add Water or the song **_**No Ordinary Girl**_**.**

"Sapphire, are you almost done?" Cleo asked, practically jumping from one foot to another. Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Sapphire were at Sapphire's house. Sapphire had been working on a song the past two weeks, inspired by everything that happened since she became a mermaid and was putting the finishing touches on the instrumentals of it on her laptop.

"Cleo calm down," Sapphire said, "Thos singing lessons I gave you will be put to good use...now." Sapphire hit a button and a CD popped out her laptop, "Now let's go see if they boys like it." Zane, Ash and James were waiting downstairs. Sapphire's family had left earlier to go shopping.

"Finished it?" James asked.

"With Cleo breathing down my neck," Sapphire said, putting the CD inside the radio.

"Tell me what you think," Sapphire said, "It's inspired by becoming a mermaid." Sapphire hit play and the girls began to sing:

_Emma__: I've got a special power, that I'm not afraid to use_

_Rikki: Want it to last forever,_

_  
Sapphire: All the magic and fun at sea_

_Emma__:So come on this is my adventure_

_Rikki__: This is my fantasy_

Cleo was beginning to get nervous. Sapphire just had to give her the hard part. She opened her mouth and sang in a beautiful voice that even surprised her:

_It's all about living in the ocean being wild and free_

The girls smiled brightly at each other as they sung:

_All four girls:__ 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe_

_'Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The world's my oyster, I'm the pearl_

_No ordinary girl_

_Cleo: We've gotta stick together,_

_  
Rikki: 'Cause the best things come in four, _

_Emma:Want it to last forever, _

_  
Sapphire: All the magic and fun at sea_

_Cleo: So come on this is our adventure,_

_  
Rikki: There's no telling where we'll go,_

_  
All four girls: All we want is just to live amongst the H2O._

_'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_  
I'm from the deep blue underworld, _

_  
Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe._

_'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_  
I'm from the deep blue underworld, _

_Land or sea_

_The world's my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

__

No ordinary girl

_Sapphire__: Come along it just gets better,_

_  
__Cleo__: So much to do and just so little time,_

_  
__Rikki__: 'Cause it all depends on whether you _

_Emma__: Wanna leave the land and thoughts behind_

_All four girls: __'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,_

_  
I'm from the deep blue underworld, _

_  
Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe_

_'Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The world's my oyster, I'm the pearl,_

_  
No ordinary girl_

**THE END! I hope you liked _It's Magic_. Please Review!**


End file.
